


The Blood Mates

by Alec15458



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec15458/pseuds/Alec15458
Summary: Mazi is sookie and Jason younger sister and at 16 she moved away to Dalles Texas because of gran passing away. Now she maybe able to find her soulmate just read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I OWN MY CHARACTERS ONLY! I DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT)

My name is Mazikeen Mae Stackhouse. I have blood of far which gave me powers. Which my powers are I can read minds along with move thing with my mind. Also my eyes change color with my moods and I can also heal faster from any human attacks but I will not heal if I get attack by supernatural creatures.  
I have blonde/purple hair with bright purple blue eyes,which is bright blue on top and bright purple on the bottoms. Yes I was born this way both hair and eyes. I am 24 years old and yes I am the youngest out of 3 stackhouse children. My brother Jason is 29 and my sister Sookie is 26 then me at 24. So we all lived with my Gran when are parents died I was a newborn and I have only 4pictures of my parents which is 1 of me and my mom and 1 of my dad and me and 1 of my parents and I,Then a family picture that's all I have of them. Anyways The Vampires came out of the Coffin 4 years ago which everything started to go horribly wrong. I lived with my Gran but when I was 16 she got murder by a killer that killed any girl that talked or liked vampires. So that is when I moved to Dallas Texas cause after my Grans Death it was too hard to be in BonTemps, So I moved away. Then the unthinkable happened to me I got kidnapped,Well Gotta Go someone is coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I OWN MY CHARACTERS ONLY! I DO NOT OWN AN CHARACTERS FROM TRUE BLOOD)

Mazikeen's POV  
I'm sitting against the wall far away from the cage door dressed in a black sundress and I have been here for 2Days, Which cause me to get a couple of nice cuts on me. My eyebrow and arm have cuts on them, I have No idea why I'm not healing being as if I get hurt by a human they will heal in a second but if I'm hurt by a supernatural creature they don't heal quickly and I don't know why. I check my watch in my pocket of my dress being as they took my phone but I look at it and it's after 6pm the sun was Down Now. The Next Thing I know the Door open and they brought a guy with Dark hair,tall and wearing a white jacket like shirt which showed off his neck tattoo and the shirt didn't have arms so it showed off the tattoo's on his arms too. One of the kids from that dumb church thing pushed him into the cage with me and put my dinner in there too which is water and a sandwich of some kinda meat (GROSS) but I don't eat meat. Being as I have a mental Disorder IED which is basically I blow up on anyone is near me if I'm mad enough, I have to take pills 3times a Day which is Morning, 1pm, And Night And I haven't had them since the morning I was taken 3days ago. The Dark Hair Guy with Pale skin Sat Down By Me. "Hello I'm Godric and you are?" Godric say/ask me as he puts the food by me. "I'm Mazikeen Stackhouse but you can call me Mazikeen or Mazi." I say looking at him which I saw that he has Dark blue eyes. "Well Little One it's nice to meet you." Godric says looking at me which I know he can see the cut on my face that's hasn't healed yet. I drank some of the water that was in the bottle and put it down, which I got up to go to the bathroom that these nice people(Note Sarcasm) have put this cage around. I got my bag of clothes that they grabbed as the bag was packed to go visit my older brother and Older sister. As I got out of the shower and dressed in a Black Tanktop with Black cotton shorts with my black and Hot Pink Socks and put my converse back on. I sat back beside Godric as he looked at me with his blue eyes just watching ever move I do. "Little One Your Are Not Human Are you?"Godric asked looking at me and smell the Air around us."No I have Fae blood running threw me which I have powers too, I think that's why These people Kidnapped me." I say looking at the Floor so I don't look at him to cause those dam butterflies in my stomach to start moving. "Well Little One I'm a Vampire, I have myself to them hopefully they will stop the War between are kind and there will be peace between all of us." Godric says still looking at me with his dark blue eyes still watching ever move I make. "Well I hope you can stay Alive Now, I can Feel A Strong Connection Between You And I." I say finally look up Into his eyes which caused my eyes to change to Bright Purple with a mix of Blue in which they are glowing. I moved away from Godric The Power that is Coming from The Connection has me wanting him more I am near him but I just stood over on the other side of the Cage just to get away but that's not Far enough to stay calm. "Little One Please Come Sit Down you will Calm Down." Godric says me by my hand in which he sat down and I sat down with my legs under me and my head on his shoulder with Godric just sitting with his legs crossed under him. Godric started playing with my hair which I love having someone rub my head or just play with my hair being as I am put to sleep right away, I didn't Even know I had Fallen Asleep.  
I woken up to My Alarm I sat For 5am in which Godric was still playing with my hair with his eyes Close. "I can feel Dawn Coming I must Sleep Little One." Godric says as I get up off him but he stays against the Wall. I got myself ready for the day which is just brushing my teeth and putting more deodorant on. I heard a woman's Voice in which I walked out of the bathroom to look over at Godric still against the Wall and then Back at the Voice. "Hi I'm Sarah Newlin." Sarah says coming into the room looking at me. "I'm Mazikeen Stackhouse but you already Knew That being as you all kidnapped me." I say looking at her with a smirk. "Did you say Stackhouse?" Sarah Asked looking at me with a werid smile on her face. The Next Thing I know Sarah took me to Her House and sat me at the table but of course I'm handcuffed to the table. "Honey we have a guest for breakfast." Sarah says as I see two men walk in. "Jason??" I say very Shocked that I have now seen my brother after almost 2months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace,Love,True Blood


	3. Chapter 3

Godric's POV

I awoke at sunset to find Mazikeen Gone and I am mad. But then as I was thinking about her I felt a pain in my ribs and heard a noise of someone being pushed down the stair. I let out a loud growl when I saw Mazikeen getting thrown to the Floor of the room with Gabe behind her. "Get off of her or I will rip your throat out!" I growl out as Gabe pushed her in to the cage and left the room like nothing happened. As I see mazi she had blood all over her but no cuts or bruises anywhere. "Why Don't You Have Any Cuts or Bruise on you or anything broken you were pushed down the stairs?" I asked as I hug Mazikeen just to breath in her Scent. "Being as I'm Not Human, My Fae Blood make my body heal faster then a normal human Does but that's only when a human attacks me, But When a Supernatural Being Attack's Me I Don't heal as fast, I don't know why." Mazikeen says/explains to me leaning her body more into mine. I do what feel is right and kiss her, as I felt her kiss back and her arms around my neck and I feel myself let out a growl. I flash us over to the blankets and pillows on the Floor, I pulled back so she could breath as I start kissing down her neck to her shoulder and I can smell her which smells like sweet Strawberries which drove me nuts. Then I ripped off her shirt and shorts which left her in her Black Lacy Bra and Underwear Set, I start attacking her neck in kisses and love bites making her moan out in pleasure. I flash myself out of my clothes which left me naked in front of her and I ripped off her bra and underwear. I can smell how wet she is in which I kiss her hard and thrust into her smelling and knowing she is a virgin, I look Down at her to see if she was in any pain. "Little One am I hurting You?" I Ask as I can see a little pain on her face when a single tear came out of her eye. "No keep going." Mazikeen says as she pulls me closer to her and kissing my neck. I let out a growl and started thrusting in and out of her feeling out Tight she is which I hit her spot causing her to moan out which caused me to move faster inside her cause her to cum and become tight around my cock, I felt my fangs click down which I look into her eyes she moves her head to the side and I bit down on her neck which her sweet blood started flowing into my mouth. As I move faster still drinking her blood I felt her body shake to know that she cam again, I pulled away from her with her blood on my lips and I kissed her hard as I spill my Seeds Deep Inside Her.

 

Mazikeen's POV

I look at Godric who is laying beside me with his arms around me with my head on his chest and I moved to look at my watch which I can feel godric move his hand down my side, I look at the time it's 3:00am which means godric has 2 hours till sunrise. "Godric come with me." I say getting up getting my clothes quickly and godric got his clothes then flashed into the bathroom. I get into the shower with godric letting all the blood run off my body and I heard a click which I knew it was godric's fangs clicking down. Godric Bit into his wrist and moved it to my mouth as I had did reading about what happens when a human drinks vampire blood but I also know that vampires only share there blood to a person that they have a strong connection with. As I drank his blood it's tasted like candy really sweet candy, When I pulled away from his wrist still having blood on my lips which godric kissed me and licked off the blood of my lips with passion.   
I wrapped a towel around my body as I got out of the shower and I look into the mirror down on my neck which I saw the bite marks where gone. "They've healed because of my blood being as I'm a vampire my blood can heal anything even though I'm a Supernatural being." Godric says looking at me putting his jacket/shirt on but not bothering to zip it up. "How did you know that I was thinking that?" I Ask looking at him with Love. "Our Bond that We Now Share, In Which both of us will know what we are thinking and feeling. We our one!" Godric's says looking at me with his eyes being a light blue, I smile at him and kissed him. I heard people coming down the basement stairs so did godric's which flashed out the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Mazikeen's POV

As I walk out of the bathroom dressed in a Black T-Shirt And Black Cotton shorts with all of my stuff which I put them in my bag which I looked up to see Gabe. "Why Are You Here For?" I Ask looking at Gabe with hate in my eyes. "I'm here to move you guys to another room." Gabe says unlocking the cage which I look at my watch and it's 5:00am which means godric only has a 1hour to till Dawn. "Godric can't be moved he has an hour till sunrise." I yell at Gabe looking at him with an Evil look. Then Gabe grabbed my throat really hard and that pissed godric off where is had to control his self to not kill him. "Get The Fuck Off Her!" Godric says flashing up next to him and me. "What godric did you fuck her yet?" Gabe Asked as he is eyeing me up. When Gabe dropped me back to the floor Godric caught me before I hit the ground, as I try to breath again my eyes turned a bright Glowing Red. "Come On its time to move." Gabe says as he starts to Walk out of the room. I got my bag and followed him with Godric right behind me.  
As We came up to a room still in the basement it has a bed and tv which shocked me, I open the door to the left there is a bathroom. I put my bag down and started looking around the room there is one window but it has brinks on it. "You Can Go Now Gabe." I say sitting on the bed and Godric came over to me and kisses me which made Gabe Leave Very fast. "Why Did you Do that?" I say smiling and giggling alittle bit. "I don't like How he was looking at you because Your Mine!" Godric says holding my face close to his and I can see all of the love Godric has for me, As I was made for him. My Alarm went off for 5:00am and Godric lays down on the bed which I lay down beside him with my head on his chest falling asleep fast into a dreamless sleep.  
I woke with a feeling of nausea going threw me and I made it to the toilet in time to throw up mostly water being as I don't eat that much, I raised my mouth out with water then I heard the door open. I flushed the toilet and walked out to see Sarah there which pissed me off as last time I went with her I got thrown down a flight Of stairs. "I wanna talk to you for a second please." Sarah says smiling at me which made me sick being as I know how to fake smile too bitch. "What Do You Want?" I ask as I get to the door just looking at Sarah. "I wanted to see if you like your New Room?" Sarah says still smiling with a fake smile on her bitch face. "Oh okay this is my room? Did You have someone fix it up before or after you started sleeping with Jason?" I ask her looking at her with my eyes purple. "This has nothing to do with your brother. It has something to do with you being a very Special Girl Mazikeen, The Girl that will Save us All." Sarah says looking at me with a smile and it was creeping me out very badly. "Yeah I am which means you better Not piss me off because I haven't taken my pills for my disorders in how long, which means one Slip Up and I could kill everyone in this church with not a care in anyone." I say looking at her Evilness in my eyes and smile. "Okay well I will go." Sarah says looking at me Then walking away fast. "Yeah bye bitch." I say with my accent coming out while I'm laughing inside myself thinking I just scared the shit out of her.

When I close the door to our room my alarm for sunset went off and I sat on the floor in front of the tv with my back to the bed. I turn the tv on which I saw news but I was like fuck it and turned it on the channel and Vampires Diaries is on and I saw Damon shirtless which made me Very Happy and I smile at myself for my fan girl coming out. I felt kisses on my neck and I can smell Godric right by me with a smile on his face. "Do I Not Make You Feel Like That." Godric says kissing my neck which I closed my eyes feeling a wave of pleasure Go Threw me making me lose my train of thought. "I have no idea what I am going to say because you did that." I say giggling alittle bit as Godric moved fast and turn the tv off. "Well I know what your thinking and You Don't Need Fake Vampire Boyfriends Because you Have Me Now." Godric says pushing me back alittle which kissing me hard then I Could Feel Someone Scream In My head and it sounded like Sookie. I got up picking up my backpack and putting it on my back. "Come on I hear my sister somewhere.. down here I hate when he does that." I say running off to where Godric flashed to which tracking Sookie through our sister bond is hard. When I got to the room I see Godric holding Gabe up by his throat then I heard a loud snap and Gabe was on the floor dead. "Mazikeen is that You?" Sookie ask looking at me from the floor,Then I looked at Godric which he looked peaceful. "I'm here My Child Down Here." Godric says as a blonde flashed into the room which my eyes turned red at him. "Little One Go With My Child Eric he will keep you safe." Godric says kissing my forehead then flashing out but with the words in my head, don't spill any blood on your way out. I followed Eric and Sookie out of the basement, then I ran into the big room only to be grabbed by someone which caused me to scream but the covered my mouth with there hand. I saw a stone Table which I was being tied down to with my arms above my head and my feet being tied with something sharp which is making me bleed. "Get this the fuck off me Now." I yelled at Steve being as I can feel Godric anger flowing through me being as I'm hurting. "No I'm going to kill you because Sarah was favoriting you a lot something about you saving mankind but You lay with Vampires Death will come for you." Steve says looking at me which made me feel power through me and a couple lights broke and I feel pain in my leg which there is a long piece of glass in my leg sticking out, as I could feel pain a very strong feeling of pain in me which caused me to black out trying not to feel any pain in my body. When my body started waking up I could smell Godric and I was laying on a very soft bed with Black Silk Sheets seeing that all of my wounds are healed. As I got up pulling clothes out of my bag which is a black pair of underwear and socks The I looked around in the dresser for clothes which I found a long sleeve gray shirt and a black pair of sweatpants as I could smell Godric on the clothes and everywhere in this room, which means this is Godric's bedroom. As i get dress in the clothes and put my shoes on with my hair still wet from my shower thinking of where Godric is. As I get downstairs everyone starts looking at me which is making me very uneasy then a vampire with a cowboy hat is now in front of me. "Yes." I say with a evil smile on my face. "You smell Amazing Girl but I dont sense Your claimed by anyone." Stan says looking at me with his eyes going everywhere. "Yes I am and Godric would hate to know that your Eye Fucking me when I'm his." I say walking away smiling to myself knowing that Godric saw and heard everything I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Mazikeen's POV

I saw godric smile when I walked away from cowboy that was eye fucking me. As I got to godric and sat down on the floor by his feet to see the blonde vampire again looking at me. "Little one how are you feeling?"Godric asks looking at me as he started talking to people. "I'm good beside feeling like dead I'm dead other then that I'm just peachy." I say smiling which catch the blonde to look at me again making me very uncomfortable. He got up a guy walked in with a bomb on him. Then that's when I felt a body on me and darkness came. When I came too it was fuzzy at first but I saw blood everywhere and I looked up to see dark hair in my face. I pushed who ever the person was off of me and got up I felt my head I have blood coming out from my eyebrow and lip. I started to feel dizzy but I saw godric in the middle of the floor talking to people which I felt a pair of arms around me when the world started to spin around me, I looked up to see Eric godric child holding on to me. "Godric please help me." I say in my head to him with the world around me spinning very fast. He flazed over and kissed my forehead which causes me to smile. "Eric get her to the hotel I will be right behind you."Godric says to Eric as he kisses me one more time them Eric picked me up to hold me bride style. Then I can feel wind around me and saw the we are in the sky flying which causes to freak out alittle bit. "Your fine mazikeen I have you." Eric says as I can see the lights of the hotel. When Eric's feet touches the ground I get happy but he puts me down and I almost fall to the ground but got catch by godric as I see Sookie run to me. "Little sis I'm very happy that your okay." Sookie says as she hugs me and I cry out alittle because she is holding to tight. "I will see you later." I say looking at Sookie because the world stops spinning. As I got to my room I go straight to the shower to clean blood off me. When I got out there is clothes on the sink which is a black bra and underwear set with a white button down shirt/Jacket that looks like godric's well it smells like him, with a black pair of skinny jeans with rips in them and a pair of black socks. I walk out of the bathroom dressed and I drop the socks in the bag by the bed which I see my black backpack by it seeing as it did survive the blast with a smile on my face. Godric walks into the room with a very upset look which causes me to get upset on a dime. "Godric what's wrong and don't tell me nothing because I will read you mind." I say looking at him with a pissed off look. "I shouldn't be here in this world Mazikeen I should of died so long ago, which I'm going to meet the sun." Godric says looking at me with blood tears in his eyes. "I'm pregnant." I say looking at him with tears in my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Godric's POV

I look at Mazikeen with Shock that she is with child knowing the vampires can't reproduce. "How?? You know that vampires can't reproduce." I say looking at her with anger in my eyes. "Well I keep throwing up and godric I have been craving Blood even right now I want to rip someone throat out, Why is this happening to me and I tell you that I'm carrying your fuckin child and you tell me that you want to burn! How about how I would feel when your gone huh." Mazikeen says crying and throwing a lamp at me which missed by a second. "My little one I won't leave you three I promise." I say looking at Mazikeen as held her feeling tears on me. "What Don You Mean Three?" Mazikeen asks looking up at me with a small smile on her face. "I hear two heartbeats in you stomach Little One that's why you want blood well maybe we never had a human get pregnant before." I say kissing her head with a smile on my face. "So you don't know if it normal for me to want blood because the babies want it maybe." Mazikeen asks looking at me as she sits down on the couch. I can hear her thoughts running through her head, they were all about this twilight movie she watched. "Little One What is Twilight." I ask getting very confused with it which causes mazi to smile. "You don't need to know about that." Mazikeen says with a giggle then pulling me on top of her. I kiss her with passion which causes my fangs to click down, I can feel her tounge go over them which cause my mouth to fill with her sweet tasting blood. I start to suck on her tounge but it doesn't help as her blood got in her mouth and all over her lips. Just looking at her like that gets my cock hard in seconds I flash out of my pants and looks down at her to see she doesn't have pants on and I smile. I hear her moan and wrap her legs around me as I thrusts in and out of her. I held myself to not bite her and I felt her cum hard which makes me spill into her. I kiss her forehead with love after I lay on her for a couple of minutes because she was holding me close to her.  
I hear a knock as I quickly as I could flash my pants back on and told mazikeen to get a shower as both of us smell like sex. I move to the door seeing Eric with a smile on his face. "Yes my child what do you need?" I ask as I open the door of my room with him walking in. "I came to see if your okay since your not the sheriff of this area anymore." Eric asks looking at me then sitting on the other couch across from the one mazikeen and I just make love on. "I'm fine my child both mazi and I are going to buy a house in Shreveport to be closer to you and her family." I say looking at Eric with a smile and I can hear mazi her out of the shower. "Really Godric that is great news to me goodnight." Eric says leaving with a smile on his face. After I close and lock the door with a walk to the bathroom to get a shower seeing mazi brushing her teeth dressed in a tanktop with a pair of night pants. I shower quickly and dress in a pair of black boxer then lay down with mazikeen laying on my chest asleep which I let asleep take me over as the sun rises. I feel my body wake up which I can feel that I'm on my side which I feel for mazi but when I don't I get up start looking around. I smell blood and can hear her in the bathroom throwing up but as I walk to the door way I see mazikeen over the toilet and a body of girl on the bathroom floor. "Little One Are You Okay." I asks looking at mazi which I step over the body of the young girl. "I'm fine but I don't think she is." Mazikeen says looking up at me with small fangs in her mouth which she clicked them up. "Little Fae why Do you have Fangs." I ask helping her up to get her out of the bathroom which I was lucky she didn't get any blood on her just the floor of the bathroom. "I woke up with them and I was so hungry I walked out of the room smelling blood everywhere and I grabbed her at the elevator, is this happened because of the twin?" Mazikeen say/asks looking at me as she starts to cry in my arms. "Well you didn't kill the girl little one she is still alive." I say to mazi getting up hearing the girl wake up which I glamour her to not remember us and for her to think she was attack by something else and leave. I hold mazikeen into me just thinking this going to be a hard 9months.


	7. chapter 7

Mazikeen's POV

It has been a Long 9month, Godric found us a house in between Shreveport and Bon Temps which both of us are close to Jason,Sookie,and Eric. It was a hard 9months because I had to deal with stuff that was going on back home and Also my pregnancy got really werid to where I was starting to act like a vampire but it was only with blood like I could only have Godric's or Eric's Blood not understanding why? When I gave Birth to my Lovely Twin Girls it was the day of Halloween and I had Sookie with me and Jason was outside on the porch keeping look out for anyone who would cause harm to my babies. Godric and Eric were in there room underground but they could hear me to know if I had a girl or boy.   
I have named my girls RainLynn Mazikeen Stackhouse And MaeLynn Christian Stackhouse. MaeLynn is the older one of them she was born a minute before RainLynn. MaeLynn has my eyes and hair with godric's nose and mouth, and RainLynn has godric's eyes,nose,and mouth but has my hair.   
I woke up to heard Rain and Mae start to cry I look at me phone to see it's 1:00am,seeing that godric was not in bed with me. I got up and walked to the girls room,as soon as I walk in they both stopped crying. When I pick up Mae first got her changed and then got rain changed then downstairs I went putting them in the bouncy I have on the table for both of them so I can get there bottles ready. I had to pump breast milk for them because they can have formula like normal babies but why I pump is because one time I was feeding rain which I felt a pain in my breast and I took her off and there was blood on me with two little holes on my breast which causes me to be scared so I give them bottles now. I heard the back door open to see godric walk through closing the door with a small push. "Little One Your Up." Godric says kissing my neck with a smile on his face. "Hi Love." I say finishing up the girls bottles looking at godric. As I was thinking that godric is always gone from Dusk to Dawn then comes in and goes straight to his room underground it has been this way for a month. The only time I got a night to where Sookie asked to watch RainLynn And MaeLynn So godric and I could have a Date Night which I went to Eric's bar with him and just started dancing having fun which I only danced with either godric,Eric or Pam. But that went south when a vampire tried grabbing me and I sent him flying into the wall of the bar with my eyes a bright red Color. I give godric one of the girls bottles knowing he can feel how pissed off I am. "Little One something is wrong tell me." Godric says picking up rain to feed her and I got Mae then sat down starting to feed her. "It's nothing, I'm just pissed off Godric your always out from Dusk to Dawn! It been a month since we had a date night godric! Right now I should be happy that I can fit back into my old clothes and be trying to have sex with you but I am only happy that I can fit into my old clothes because your being a dick to me just because of what happen that one Night." I say getting very pissed off and my eyes turn a bright blood red Color. Godric walks over to me looking at me then kisses my head. "Little One I'm truly sorry for how I have been treating you, I am just trying to keep all of you safe. I love you with all of my heart Mazi." Godric says looking at me with a smile kissing me softly then I put the girls back to bed. Having all of the night with mine and godric's Love truly Showing all night till the years to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Godric's POV**

Well it has been about 16years since I met and Bonded with Mazikeen. Mazi and I have been married for 15years being as I asked her marry me about 2months before Mae and Rain turned a year old. Both of Our Daughters RainLynn And MaeLynn are 16 years old as both of them will stop aging along with there Little Sister and Brother there names are Erin KatLynn Stackhouse and Eric Jayden Stackhouse who are also turning 16 this year being as they are only 9months younger then there older twin Sisters. Well you are probably thinking about Mazikeen, she is going on 30 years old but she is stuck in a body of a 24 Year old, yes she stopped aging but not because she is a vampire now. No mazikeen's Fae came out which caused her to stop aging whic I'm very glad about that I know that we will be together Always. But what Happen through the years is that my child Eric was kidnapped by Sarah Newlin and she took him along with Pam his child. Because Pam saved mazikeen and our children from being taken away. Now it's safe for mazikeen and our children but as they are all of age to stop aging but all will be in the 16years old body but now that everyone is Fully Matured. Mazikeen did fine out that all of our children will be able to have family of there own even if they fall for the same sex. Now that RainLynn,MaeLynn,And Erin have fallin in love with there mates and Eric had been looking at a vampire of one of Sookie friend's have been dating but he yes my son is falling in love with a guy but I can't say anything since over the years before I met Mazikeen I did sleep with a couple guys. RainLynn fell in Love with My Vampire Child Eric And MaeLynn fell in love with Eric's Child Pam as Erin Fell in Love With Jessica. Which I can say Yes that Three of My Children are gay but vampires find there Mates that is all they can think about. Which here is how the names go.

_ **Mates In Order** _

_**RainLynn Mazikeen Stackhouse-Eric Northman** _

_**MaeLynn Christian Stackhouse-Pam De Beaufort** _

_**Erin KatLynn Stackhouse-Jessica Hamby** _

_**Eric Jayden Stackhouse-Keith Jones** _

These are my children's Mates as Mazikeen is my Mate which I couldn't be any more blessed to have her. I hope you Enjoyed this story about How Mazikeen and I fell in Love By Just Being Thrown Into A Cage Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Peace,Love,True Blood


End file.
